A Tradition to Believe
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Naruto lost his ribbon whereas the show will begin in a minute. AU, SasuNaru. R&R!


KIONKITCHEE

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** slight Yaoi, shonen-Ai, MxM but nothing so explicit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its content. All of it is the properties of Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Oh God. How I wish to have it… (Being glared by lawyers from the back) ok, it's not mine. Tch…

**Summary:** Randomfic. Naruto lost his ribbon whereas the show will begin in a minute. AU SasuNaru.

**A Tradition to Believe**

"Teme, where's the ribbon? Do you hide it from me?" asked Naruto to his sparring partner-err-for now was his dancing partner.

"I don't know, it's not like I care anyway," answered Sasuke as he combed his hair. "Go ask Sakura, maybe she knows," added him.

"Ok, then," Naruto walked to Sakura, "Sakura-Chan, do you see my ribbon?" asked him to the girl.

"Which one?"

"The orange one, have you seen it?"

"Uhm, I guess not. Why don't you ask Ino? Maybe she knows…" suggested her. "And make it quick! You know you can't perform without it and the show's about to begin in a minute!"

"Roger that!"

Then Naruto went to Ino hurriedly, "Ino-Chan, do you see my orange ribbon? Please tell me where it is 'cause I don't want to be late for the performance!" pleaded him. Ino shook her head, "I'm sorry Naruto but I don't see any kind of ribbon here!" Ino said quickly because she was busy preparing all of the stuff for the dancing.

"Okay then… sorry for bothering you, Ino-Chan," apologized Naruto with his head bent down and went back to where Sasuke was. He still could hear Ino saying 'it's alright' to him.

He was wondering anywhere, searching for his ribbon because he knew Sasuke would be teased him for being alpha.

"Dobe, have you find it?" asked Sasuke suddenly. He appeared in front of his face, merely separate only about an inch caused Naruto to blush.

"No, I haven't found it! Damn! Where is it?" angry him more to himself. Sasuke smirked, "I guess you have to perform without that thing today," said him. Naruto glared at him, "no way! I don't want to ruin our tradition! Its once a year! Moreover… moreover…" he couldn't continue his words because he didn't want Sasuke to know his real intention.

Sasuke patted his head, "why is that thing so important? You can go without a simple thing like that, can't you?" he looked at Naruto who was pouting.

"But I don't want to perform without that ribbon!"

"Ok, why?"

Naruto could feel his face heated, "'cause I… I… Well, the tradition said that if you perform at the stage with some sorts like ribbon or white bandage, you'll get together forever with the one you cherish in your life… so that's why…" explained him shyly.

Ok. That was surprised Sasuke A LOT. How could he REALLY believe that God-doesn't-even-know-it-exists-in-the-world rumor while he knew this school is a complete FREAKISH. He also knew that ribbon and bandage didn't have any connection in all aspect. How STUPIDO!

"Great, you're so stupid! Dobe baka idiot foolish little SHRIMP!!" mocked Sasuke with his annoying tone as he pulled Naruto's cheeks until they stretch.

The blonde glared at him with not only pain and anger but also sadness. "It hurts! What the hell is your problem?!" told him as he pushed Sasuke's palms off from his face but he couldn't because the raven hold his cheeks tightly and somehow softly.

For a moment, they remain silent. Black orbs stared at blue sky as if telling the truth behind the darkness.

"Sasuke?" called Naruto softly but held a worry one. He slowly touched the back of the other's palms and stayed there. He didn't understand what Sasuke was doing now.

"Dobe…"

"I've told you not to call me like that," cut Naruto.

"Naruto,"

"Call me The Almighty Naruto-Sama,"

"Naruto-Chan,"

"Eeuuy, you make me itchy!"

"Just shut up you dumbass! Listen to me!" commanded Sasuke rather impatient. Naruto was a bit surprised, "o-okay…"

"Listen to me very clearly because I won't repeat it twice!"

"Ha-hai…"

"Forget that silly thing 'cause I know you can perform even better just by yourself! And I'm still here to accompany you on the stage, you don't have to worry!" explained Sasuke as fast as he can because he's not the type to reveal that reason to anybody. Well, except for Naruto of course.

Naruto, by any chance, stared in awe at his rival, I mean partner. He never thought that arrogant bastard would say that to him. It made him blush a little.

"Guys, ready to performance? It's time!" shouted Ino behind the curtain; getting everyone attention. "I'll open this curtain and all of you have to go to the centre of the stage and bow. Then the music will start and go dance! Got it?"

"YEAH!!" shouted all.

Sasuke turned to the stunned Naruto, "come, Dobe." He held the other's hands that haven't move yet. Then Sasuke whispered him something surprising.

"I have 'it' in my pocket. So, you have to take it from me. Of course, on the stage," said him with smirk. Naruto's face was brighten, "teme…" he smiled at his partner.

"Ready, GO!!" The curtain now opened and several pairs came. They're bowing to the audience then the music was being played. They're dancing gracefully underneath the rainbow lamps.

"Teme, why did you hide it from me?" asked the kitsune softly as he began to dance that led by the raven.

"'Cause it's so funny looking you panic. Besides, I know your truly intention of having it. Heh, so silly," answered him.

"You're enjoying it, weren't you? Ow, shit! I'm taken by your selfishness again. You are a bastard…" mumbled the blonde with his blushing face but still focus on their dance.

"Well thank you."

The taller boy swirled the other and captured him in an embrace. Naruto confused, "oi, teme… it's not a step of the dancing, right?" asked him.

"Just shut up and let me lead you," uttered Sasuke.

"…fine," spoke Naruto as the other boy started to move to another place on the stage avoiding the others. They came to the corner of the stage and slowly disappeared.

"Hey, where are they going?" asked Sakura realizing the missing pair. Lee looked at Sakura's direction then back at her. "I don't know, Sakura-San. Maybe they want to go to the toilet," said him having no idea. Sakura smiled at her pair, "why do they have to go to such a place during the show whereas they could go there before it began, Lee?" stated her sweetly.

"Yes, you've got the point! Exactly, why?" asked him so smoothly. Sakura almost chopped Lee's head because of his stupidity.

"Perhaps they want to do something naughty in there," spoke Kiba as he danced with Hinata passed Lee-Sakura pair.

"Ki-Kiba-Kun, do-don't s-say like t-that…" stuttered Hinata. Kiba just smiled at his partner and secret lover. "Sorry then," spoke him.

"It's not our damn business," muttered Neji slightly with Ten-Ten in his embrace. Ten-Ten grinned, "They're couple anyway," told her.

The others smiled silently as hearing that. Yup, they don't have to worry about anything. With that they continued to dance.

Far from the stage, as people walked in corridor, they would hear sounds of pleasure in one of the classrooms.

_END_

A/N: OK, please review in my first SasuNaru fluff. I wrote it only 10 minutes so sorry for the mistakes because it's unbeta-ed. You don't have to worry because I still continue my other story.

**R&R!**


End file.
